Happy Valentine's Day!
by splattered.ink99
Summary: It's nearing February 14th, and love is in the air... as well as trouble. Everyone is avoiding or fighting with someone, and Magnus is fed up. He decides to help, which of course means hosting a party. And guess what the party theme is? It might be a great idea, or it might go very, very wrong. Read to find out! Lots of fluffy Clace, Jessa, Sizzy and Malec (of course).
1. Chapter 1

**So I wanted to do something fluffy for Valentine's day... and it ended up being over a week late (as usual). So sorry 'bout that but here it is anyway!**  
 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they belong to the incredible, (and super lucky) Cassandra Clare. Even Magnus. *sniffs* But this plot is mine, obviously.**

* * *

Magnus flipped the January page over to stick up the February page with a sigh.

February was one of the most boring months in the year. The fun after the Christmas season had been replaced with jobs and waking up early and February gloom. He scanned the days, looking for something - anything - to look forward to.

Then Magnus noticed the text in the February 14th box.

 _Valentine's day._

Magnus tapped the box, a slow grin spreading across his face. "It's been a while since our last party, hasn't it?" he asked. Chairman Meow, lounging on the carpet beside him, rolled over with an exasperated meow.

"Don't be like that." Magnus chided, reaching down to stroke the cat's stomach. "It'll be fine."

Another disgruntled meow.

"Besides," Magnus said with a smirk, "I've seen those looks you gave to Church."

The cat widened his eyes innocently, as if to ask, _who?_

"Church. The fat cat from the Shadowhunter Institute. Don't lie, Chairman Meow."

Chairman meow rolled over and looked at Magnus like _here we go again._

Magnus sprawled back into a custom-designed armchair and tapped his finger on his chin. "I'll invite the werewolves, warlocks and maybe some of the less annoying vampires. I suppose that includes Raphael, but barely."

Chairman Meow judged Magnus in silence while he rambled.

"I'd better not invite many faeries, but there's a few sprites who I know need help getting together..." He paused at Chairman Meow's silent question. "Let's not pretend, Chairman Meow. Everyone seems to be having a lot of relationship problems."  
Magnus ticked them off on his fingers. "Jace and Clary are driving everyone mad avoiding each other… And Isabelle - Alec's sister, you know - refuses to admit she's falling for that poor Sheldon boy…"

Chairman Meow flicked his tail in exasperation.

"Simon." Magnus corrected. "And I also heard that Tessa's having trouble settling in with Jem - James Carstairs - because she's worried he's having second thoughts about staying with her or something. What a load of rubbish. You should see his face when she's talking to him, Chairman Meow."

Magnus paused. Chairman Meow waited patiently.

"And of course, Alexander Lightwood." he said, in a voice very different from before. Chairman Meow watched as Magnus' eyes softened, and he leaned back in his chair. "He's texted me a few times since our… you know. I should really talk to him."

 _Why him?_ Chairman Meow's eyes seemed to say. Magnus sighed. "I… don't know. He's just different from all the other stuck up Nephilim, I guess. When he chooses to open up… he makes me laugh - with… with his honesty. And the way he looks at you like he's savouring every word you say…"

Chairman got up from his spot on the floor and made as if to walk off. Magnus was brought sharply back to Earth. "Very funny." he said, reaching out to pull his cat back. "I hadn't even got started on his eyes yet!"

Chairman Meow rolled his eyes in a very human gesture that he had picked up from Magnus.

"Anyway," said the warlock, rubbing his cat until it purred. "I'll send out a message." he pulled out his phone, smiling at the brand-new glittery case.

Chairman Meow was the only witness when Magnus hit the send button. If the party went terribly, Magnus could just blame it on his cat.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a dark coffee shop not so far away, Alec sat hunched over his phone, waiting for a message. A message from a certain glittery-haired warlock, with golden cat eyes that could pin Alec to the spot.

He turned his phone off with a sigh, leaning his head down onto the cool table. _I am an idiot. I, Alec Lightwood, am a total idiot._

Alec hadn't really known Magnus that long. They'd fought against Valentine together, and had gone out to dinner quite a few times. They weren't exactly _dates_ , because neither of the two were sure that that they should be.

And in fact, it had been one of those _not-dates_ at this very coffee shop that had ruined everything.

Alec wasn't terribly good at small talk, but luckily Magnus had been practicing for centuries. Alec couldn't remember what they were talking about, but he clearly remembered Magnus saying, "You want to come back to my place after this? You need my cat's approval before I can see you again." He grinned at Alec.

Smiling back felt as natural as breathing. "I would," Alec began, "but Jace doesn't know I'm out, and - "

 _Crap._

The thing Alec hated most about blushing was that there was no preventing it. _Don't blush, don't blush_ , he told himself fiercely, but that just made him go even redder.

Magnus pretended not to notice. "That's fine, you can just text him. He won't mind…?"

Alec pulled out his phone. They both knew that Magnus was testing him.

"Um…" he mumbled, "I think he wanted me to get back early tonight in particular, for, uh… something."

Magnus raised an eyebrow, his gold eyes seeing right through Alec. "Does he know where you are right now?"

Alec swallowed. It would be so easy to lie. "No." he muttered finally, sinking back in his chair as if he could blend into the walls.

Magnus, on the other hand, sat up straighter. "Alec, I can't do this any more." his voice was steady, but it held a slight edge. Already Alec could feel the happy evening slipping away from him, and he could only watch as Magnus stood up from his chair with the grace of - well, an immortal warlock.

"It seems to me," Magnus drew out each word so there was no chance Alec would misunderstand him, "that you are the only one still denying what you feel, or _think_ you feel, for Jace."

Alec opened his mouth.

"Don't bother." Magnus said, still in the unnervingly calm voice that was somehow worse than shouting. "Everyone knows except Jace himself. And you can't keep seeing me just to disprove it."

Alec got up too. The coffee shop was crowded, but it had gone unusually quiet. "Don't tell me what I feel and do." Alec said, his voice sharp and louder than he'd meant it to be.

Magnus's eyes were hooded. "I'm telling you what I see and think, actually. I like you, Alexander. I don't want to be nothing more than cleaning your conscience. I don't want to be your rebound from Jace."

"I don't love Jace!" Alec half-yelled. Except his chest was in knots, except a tiny voice in his head was whispering that Magnus was right.

"No, you don't." the warlock said. "You just _think_ you do. And you'd better sort it out."

"Don't tell me what to do!"

Now the shop was definitely quiet. People were glancing at Alec and Magnus with raised eyebrows. One girl started whispering to her friend, who burst out laughing.

"Let's get out of here." Magnus said, throwing down money on the table. He turned and strode out the door without waiting, his shoulder muscles working under his tight black shirt.

Alec was left standing with everyone's eyes on him. He stumbled after Magnus, forgetting every balance drill he had ever worked on. Alec burst out into the fresh night air, running after the warlock. "It's not true!"

Magnus didn't turn round. "I know that, but you don't seem to." he snapped.

"Magnus!" Alec grabbed his arm. "Look, you're being stupid - "

" _I'm_ being stupid?" Magnus turned round, livid. "Alec, if you won't admit your crush on Jace, I'll say it for you! I'm not getting caught up, to be just your back-up!"

And suddenly, Alec saw red. _Magnus_ was lecturing him about Jace? "So _th_ _at's_ what you think of me." he snapped. "Some _child_ who wants a distraction from being hung up on his _own parabatai!_ News flash: parabatai don't fall in love! Jace is my brother!"

Magnus swore in some demon language, the sound harsh and awful. "Don't come back into my life until you've sorted out your own." he said, and his eyes were not human at all. Then he turned and strode down the dark road. Alec stood, frozen to the spot, as Magnus slipped right through his fingers.

Why could Alec never hold onto anything?

He shook himself out of the memory and glared at his phone, knowing with a sudden certainty that Magnus had been right.

Alec _had_ had a crush on his parabatai. But after almost a week of Magnus ignoring him, he had realised that his crush on Jace wasn't real. Merely a longing for things not to change, for his parabatai never to meet someone else, never to drift away.

Jace had changed, of course. But Alec knew now that he'd always be at Alec's side.

But Magnus was different.

Alec _had_ been horrible to him, and the overwhelming guilt he'd felt couldn't just be his conscience. It was something more, something Alec hadn't felt before, something he couldn't let slip away.

This time, Alec had to try and hold on.

He'd made his decision just before his phone pinged. Alec fumbled for it, his heart missing a beat. _Magnus -_  
It was Magnus, but it wasn't a direct text. It was… A party invitation?

* * *

 **Dun dun... so thanks chaps I'll update soon, watch this space to find out about your other ships/OTPs...**


	2. Chapter 2

Jace was also lying with his head on a table.

He was in the institute kitchen, a forgotten cup of coffee beside him. The person Jace was trying to forget wasn't as easy to put out of his mind as the coffee.

His phone pinged. He ignored it.

 _Jace, this is pathetic._

He sighed.

 _Avoiding some girl who's moved on from you, but you're still hung up over her?_

What had happened to him? Where was the old Jace, the guy who never blushed, never cried, never cared?

Clary had come in, stomped on that guy, and crushed him, it seemed.

It had been nearly two weeks since they had found out they were in fact _not_ siblings. It had been Jace's foolish fantasy for so long, and yet his fantasies always ended so differently. Sometimes he would lie awake at night, thinking it out.

 _Clary would come rushing up, her green eyes wide. "Jace! I have to tell you something!"_ And then she would whisper the truth in his ear and he'd lift her up to kiss her and then his daydreams would get a bit wilder.

But the reality was nothing like that. Clary had managed to move on a long time ago, and Jace would too, even if it meant hardly talking to her.

The kitchen door burst open. Isabelle came in, swinging herself up onto the table and pushing the cold cup of coffee out of her way with a grimace.

Jace squinted at her. "Hi?"

Isabelle frowned down at him. "Clary just left. She told me to tell you goodbye."

"Huh." Jace feigned disinterest. Isabelle didn't buy it. "Jace, what do you think you're doing?"

"Last time I checked, I was sitting at the kitchen table."

"Jace, seriously. Clary comes over all the time, and you're always making feeble excuses to get away from her. She's been hanging out with me practically all the time! Not that that's a bad thing, but she seems really down. And it's _your_ fault."

"I'm not avoiding her!" Jace said, sitting up. "I'm just…"

"Avoiding her." Isabelle said.

Jace sighed. "Okay, fine. But you're one to talk, Izzy."

She raised an eyebrow. "I don't know what you mean."

"Clary never brings over _Lewis_ , I've noticed."

"Would it kill you to just call him Simon?" Isabelle snapped.  
Jace smirked at her. His sister's eyes flashed. "Firstly, _he's_ avoiding _me_. Secondly, why would I confide in _you_? And thirdly, don't change the subject."

Jace leaned back in his chair. "Fine. You have established I am avoiding Clary. But it's not because I want to."  
"I thought you were tragically, passionately, head-over heels in love with her. What is it with you and Alec? He's been sulking in his room over that Magnus-"

" _What_?"

Isabelle bit her lip. "Never mind. But Jace, she's _not your sister!_ I was preparing myself to tell you two to get a room every time she came over, but you never even talk to her!"

There was no point denying it. "Yes. I am _'tragically'_ in love with her. Whatever. But, Izzy - I told her that, back when we thought - you know. We were related." he paused, with the sudden urge to laugh. "Angels, my life is messed up."

"Jace." she glared at him.

Jace sighed and put his head back down on the table. "And Clary… she couldn't. She has moved on completely, and I don't know why I'm still hanging back. But Izzy, every time I see her it's like a punch in the gut. Like, I'm talking to her, and I suddenly can't take it, and I can't be there."

Isabelle said nothing, just looked at him for a moment, her eyes suddenly sad. She reached out and mussed up his hair, her legs swinging against the table legs. "Maybe you're being too black-and-white. Maybe Clary thinks the same about you?"

"I'd never know if she did." Jace mumbled.

His phone beeped again, probably reminding him of the earlier text message he'd ignored. Isabelle picked it up before he could tell her not to. She read the message, and her eyes sparkled. A slow grin spread across her face.

"Oh no." Jace said under his breath.

"You want to find out what Clary thinks?" Isabelle said, holding up his phone. It was a message from Magnus, apparently. "Here's your chance to find out."

* * *

At that moment, Clary was walking down the street in the rain, cursing Simon for not coming with her so they could use his van. Simon hadn't come with her to the institute for the last week, and although he mumbled something about "coming to terms with not being a vampire anymore," they both knew he was avoiding Isabelle.

When Clary had brought it up, Simon had raised an eyebrow. "Clary, sort out your own love life before you lecture me about mine."

She'd glared at him. "There's nothing to sort out."

Simon smirked, and said something under his breath that sounded a lot like _that blond idiot_. Clary had ignored him.

 _However_ , Clary thought gloomily, pulling her hoodie up over her head to block out the rain, _Simon was right_.

It wouldn't take a genius to know Jace was avoiding her. Every time she came over, he made some excuse and dashed off, leaving Clary and Isabelle to hang out by themselves. That, of course, usually meant Clary coming home wearing a new dress or eyeshadow. But today Isabelle had seemed down too, and she'd been very careful not to mention Simon while they talked.

Clary hugged her arms around herself. Was she really that bad, that Jace couldn't talk to her? It was obvious he didn't like her. The thought made the rain seem ten times wetter, and the wind ten times colder.

Clary was being stupid. Jace was exactly the type of guy who broke hearts, the type of guy Clary had tried to steer clear from her whole life.

Well, she'd failed miserably, it seemed. He haunted her dreams, and her sketch book. She'd see a flash of blond hair on the subway, and she'd jump in surprise. She'd watch people as she passed through the city, looking against her will for gold eyes or arrogant smirks.

Clary had thought being Jace's sister was going to kill her, but now it seemed that _not_ being related to him might do the trick.

She couldn't take this anymore, both of them balancing on a knife's edge, skirting round each other and barely saying a word. She had to talk to him, even if it was just to end things for once and for all.

Clary's phone buzzed. She pulled it out, excepting Simon, but stupidly hoping for it to be Jace. it was, in fact, neither.

Clary stared at the text message. It was from Magnus, but it wasn't just sent to her. A party invitation.

Clary read through the text, wincing slightly as she realised the party was Valentine's-day themed. Valentine was a name she'd hoped to avoid for a while, and February 14th was a cruel reminder of Clary's stupid crush.

But maybe Jace would be there. He was certainly invited. And if he was, maybe she could force him to talk to her, to come to some sort of conclusion.

Clary's phone started to buzz again in her hand. Simon was calling her.

"Simon, what's up?"

"Did you get Magnus' text?" he asked, without bothering to say hello.

"I'm good thanks, how are you?" she said sarcastically. "Yes I did, just then as a matter of fact."

"Huh." he said. "So… are you going?"

Clary frowned. "I don't know. Are you? Last party we went to, you got turned into a - "

"Yes, yes, I've moved on from that, thanks." he said hurriedly. "But I think I should go anyway."

"Isabelle will be there." Clary warned.

There was a pause, before Simon sighed. "I know. I've realised I've been kind of mean to her, and I should probably apologise."

"Kind of mean? Simon, you full-on shut her out!"

She almost heard him wince. "I know, and I feel really bad about it. I bet she hates me. It's just - "

Another pause.

"I'm your best friend." Clary said gently. "You can tell me."

"Well," he began. "You told me Jace once said Isabelle would rip out my heart and stop on it in her high-heeled boots or something like that. And I know that she can do just that. Clary, this doesn't feel like a middle-school crush. I actually really like her, and I don't want to put myself out like that for her just to dump when she gets bored. I just can't."

"Clary tugged up her hood higher over her hair. "Simon, I get what you mean. But you should at least tell her that, or end things with her, instead of leaving her hanging. She seems really lonely whenever I come over."

Simon sighed again. "I know. I'm an idiot. I'll go to the party and talk to her there. But… Clary, can you come too?"

"Scared?" she grinned. "Kidding, of course I'll come too. You need all the support you can get. And also… I've been meaning to talk to someone as well."

"Jace?" Simon asked. He coughed, and it sounded suspiciously like a snigger.

"Thanks, Simon."

"Sorry."

Clary sighed. "Yes, I need to talk to Jace. It will also be an awkward conversation."

"You'll be fine." Simon assured her. "Jace really likes you."

She laughed without humour. "So you say. Oh well. I guess we'll be there to support each other, right?"

"Yep." Simon agreed. "If it all goes wrong I'll just find you, and visa versa."

"Deal." Clary said, turning onto her street. "See you, Simon."

"See you, Clary."

The rain began to clear as Clary hung up. She felt slightly more positive, knowing about the party.

 _Please let Jace be there._


	3. Chapter 3

Tessa woke up slowly. She watched the sunlight creep in to her room with half shut eyes.

The clock next to her bed read 7:36 am. Tessa sighed and rolled over to see the empty space next to her. She allowed herself a moment - just a moment - to _wish_ that she wasn't alone -

Tessa sat bolt upright. _Jem._

It had been nearly a few weeks since Jem had started living with her. He'd mysteriously been able to quit the Silent Brotherhood, something to do with Heavenly Fire, apparently. Jem was here, and he was human.

Every morning, Tessa had awoken with a sudden jolt of surprise as she felt someone next to her. And every morning, her heart swelled to bursting with the sudden realisation that _t_ _his is real, Jem is here, I'm not alone._

Except that this morning Jem wasn't here. Tessa got out of bed, listening for the sound of a shower, but the house was silent. She padded downstairs, calling Jem's name. No answer.

He wasn't at the table having breakfast, but there was a note. Tessa picked it up, smiling at the old-fashioned handwriting.

 _Tessa, I'm just out at the shops to get breakfast. Will be back soon, J._

Tessa held the note gingerly. She'd lived alone for such a long time. She could easily be just paranoid, but… It seemed Jem was almost always 'down at the shops,' or 'out for a walk,' and Tessa realised with a sigh that he hadn't actually been around for the last few days.

What if Jem was making excuses to get out of the house because he was second-guessing himself? What if he didn't want to live with her after all?Tessa tore up the note and threw it away. _You're being stupid_ , she told herself. J _em doesn't have to be around 24/7. Who knew you would turn out to be so needy?_

Tessa made herself breakfast and ate it in silence. The apartment seemed much bigger and emptier than usual.

Tessa and Jem had flown to New York a week ago, after Tessa had told Jem about Jace, Clary and the other Shadowhunters she had met. Magnus also wanted to see Jem, and Tessa couldn't wait to see her old friend again.

She thought through all the time she'd spent with Magnus and the things they'd done together. It was mainly a distraction to keep herself from getting worried. Jem still wasn't back.

In fact, it was past ten when he blew in the front door. Her breath was taken away as usual, like she'd just met him all over again. His dark hair was windswept and his eyes were brighter than usual.

"Morning!" Tessa said, getting up to help sort through the shopping bags.

He smiled at her, pushing his hair out of his eyes. "Sorry, I didn't want to wake you."

"That's fine. I got your note." Tessa said quickly. "I had breakfast, and there's still eggs if you want some, but I ate the last of the bread - "

"Bread!" Jem said, like it was a prayer. "I forgot bread! I'll just run back down now if that's okay."

He tried to dash back out of the kitchen. Tessa stared. "Jem!" she called. "You just got back, I'll go down. It's fine."

"That's okay, I can go." Jem said quickly. "I won't be long."

"Jem, seriously, I'll go. You stay here and have breakfast. You look like you haven't eaten for days."

Indeed, Jem did look quite pale, with dark shadows under his eyes and the ghosts of his brotherhood runes standing out against his skin.

"I'm not hungry, but thank you." he said. "I need some air. I won't be long." he hurried back out of the kitchen and practically threw himself out the front door, Tessa still calling after him.

The front door slammed shut.

Tessa leant against the table with a sigh. Maybe she was paranoid. Maybe she was hard to live with, after being alone so long. Maybe -

Tessa shook herself out of her thoughts. She had loved Jem for over a century, and every day she had missed him, as well as Will, with a fierce ache. She had to trust Jem felt the same.  
Tessa, in need of something to distract herself, picked up her phone.

She frowned at the device, and spotted a message from last night that she'd missed. It was from Magnus.

 _Friends and Foes alike are all invited to Magnus Bane's latest party, this one 'Valentine's Day' themed…_

Tessa blinked. Then she gave a slow grin.

* * *

Jem stared at the rows upon rows of bread, taking up a whole section of the huge supermarket. He looked around him at all the sale price cards and packaged boxes and identical wrappers.

The now-familiar nausea rose up in his throat.

Jem squeezed his eyes shut, clenching his fists to stop them shaking. He counted slowly to ten before reaching for the nearest loaf of bread and shoving it in a paper bag.

Jem turned back to the counter and was immediately run into by a woman in a trolley. She smiled at him apologetically before expertly manoeuvring the trolley around him.

He stared at the crowds of people in the store, in the shops outside. They were carrying huge bags and walking fast. They were staring at their phone-things or listening to music on ear-plug-things. Jem felt so, so alone.

 _Tessa_ , he had reminded himself, as he had on the first night he had lain awake, listening to cars roaring by outside. _Tessa will understand_.

But Tessa had been there as the world changed, as the years went by. She was so used to the modern world. And Jem had been set away from the world all those years, and he felt like he had just woken up from a dream.

Tessa had changed. She belonged here just like everyone else, and Jem didn't. He couldn't tell her how he felt, though. Every time he looked at her, he imagined her living a life with Will, happy and at ease. He wondered, for the thousandth time, what Tessa saw in him after all.

She wanted him to be strong, to keep her company and be with her. But what would she think when she saw how weak Jem really was? It was like the _yin fen_ all over again. Something eating him up from the inside.

And whenever she was talking to him, he was torn with the need to tell her everything, to hold her and never let go. He did neither of these things. Instead, he had started making excuses to get out of the house, telling himself he would get used to being alone.

"What are you waiting for?" a man snapped behind Jem. He'd been standing in line, lost in thought, and only just realised the old lady at the cash register was waiting for him.

"Sorry." Jem muttered, putting his loaf of bread down and pulling at his wallet. The lady scanned his bread and looked up at him. "Are you feeling aright, dear? You look a bit pale."

"I'm fine." Jem said quickly, as his throat began to close up again. He took the bread, payed, and dashed out of the shop.

The supermarket was only one of the shops inside the big shopping hall, and Jem stared around him at the massive crowds of people pushing past. His hands were shaking again, and he clutched the bread loaf tighter, as if it were a lifeline.

A man banged into Jem and scowled. "Watch where you're going, mister."

A little girl toddled past Jem, clutching her mother's hand. "Look at that guy just standing there like an idiot!"

The mother sighed and looked apologetically at Jem. "Don't mind her."

Jem nodded, and started to push past people to the entrance doors. His throat was closing up, he couldn't get enough air.

Jem burst outside, only to find the street full of screeching cars, more people shopping, and flashing lights everywhere he looked. He began to run down the street, needing to get away. Jem ran until his lungs were on fire, and then he sunk down against the wall and put his head in his hands, taking shuddering gulps of air.

People walked past him without a glance, their feet scraping his own.

Jem closed his eyes. _Tessa will not see me like this. Tessa will not see me like this._

Then, finally, he stood up and walked the rest of the way home.

Tessa smiled at him from where she perched on the kitchen bench. Something in Jem's chest knotted, as it always did.

He put down the loaf on the table. Tessa slid off the bench and came up to him. "Jem, you look a bit pale."

She was chewing on her lip as she reached up a hand to feel his forehead. She looked like she'd done it a thousand times, and she probably had, when her children had been alive.

Tessa was standing so close to him, and he felt like he was falling into her lovely grey eyes.

"You're burning up," she said quietly, before seeming to realise what she was doing. Tessa took her hand away and stepped back.

Jem wanted to grab her arms, to tell her everything. He was burning, and he wanted her to burn with him.

He realised she was waiting for him to say something, and leaned back against the table. "I'm fine."

* * *

 **Thanks guys for following this story and putting up with my software crashes! I've just got to post one last Sizzy scene and then I'll write about the party... so stay tuned ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**hi everyone thanks for all the follows and favourites you are all amazing. I didn't want to write yet another sulky, broody chapter, and I've already included a bit about Sizzy in the last few chapters so I'm going to do something short and sweet... a text conversation. Just to change things up a bit, idk i was bored. But anyway after this is where the real fun starts... the party. *cracks knuckles***

* * *

 _Enclosed is a private conversation from Simon Lewis' phone._

 _SimonSays_94 at 9:52 pm:_ hey Isabelle, u on?

.

.

 _Isabae_Litwood at 9:57 pm:_ what do u want

.

.

 _SimonSays_94 at 9:58 pm:_ I want to apologise.

 _SimonSays_94 at 9:58 pm:_ I'm sorry for not answering your texts, avoiding you ... and generally being an idiot

.

.

 _Isabae_Litwood at 10:00 pm:_ u can't help generally being an idiot

 _SimonSays_94 at 10:00 pm:_ ouch

.

.

 _SimonSays_94 at 10:01 pm:_ I really want to talk to you again Iz, would u let me?

.

.

 _Isabae_Litwood at 10:03 pm:_ maybe

 _SimonSays_94 at 10:03 pm:_ I'll explain everything - are u going to Magnus' party?

 _Isabae_Litwood at 10:03 pm:_ yes, i helped him plan it. i'll be there talking to people

 _Isabae_Litwood at 10:03 pm:_ even if i kind of hate them, because i have to be polite

.

.

 _SimonSays_94 at 10:04 pm:_ those people would really appreciate that

 _Isabae_Litwood at 10:04 pm:_ most people don't use 'appreciate' in txts simon

 _SimonSays_94 at 10:04 pm:_ I'm not most people

.

.

 _Isabae_Litwood at 10:05 pm:_ i know

.

.

 _SimonSays_94 at 10:06 pm:_ thanks Isabelle

 _SimonSays_94 at 10:06 pm:_ and goodnight

.

.

 _SimonSays_94 has logged off._

.

.

 _Isabae_Litwood at 10:08 pm:_ …goodnight Simon.

 _Isabae_Litwood has logged off._


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally up to the party scenes! And so first up for tonight is... Clary x Jace ;)**

* * *

Clary stared at herself in the mirror. She had not planned to go to the party in a dress, but unfortunately Isabelle had called, and Clary now found herself in a spring green dress, which supposedly - according to Isabelle over the phone - 'brought out her eyes.'

Indeed, Clary supposed, her eyes did look sharper. But the messy bun she had tried to stick her red hair into was failing miserably. Clary sighed, pulling out her bun and letting her hair hang free.

She looked… kind of good. _Trust Isabelle_ , Clary thought with a smirk at her reflection.

The doorbell rang, and Clary jumped. She pulled on a jacket, stuffed her phone into the pocket, and dashed down the stairs.

Simon was standing awkwardly on the doorstep. He hadn't dressed up much, but he had made an effort. His hair was looking like it might have seen a hairbrush recently, and his red cotton shirt for once didn't have a slogan.

Simon grinned at her. "You look nice."

"Thanks. You do too."

They walked out to his van together, Clary stopping to lock the door behind her.

"You nervous?" Simon asked, jumping into the driver's seat.

Clary climbed in too. "Yeah."

"I'll look out for you." Simon said. "You'll be fine."

"Huh." Clary said. "I'll look out for you, too."

"Simon switched on the radio, but the only songs were gloomy love ballads, so he gave up and switched it back off. They drove in silence, both biting their lips.

When Simon finally parked, Clary jumped out and jumped up and down on the sidewalk while Simon locked the van. The sun was had just set, and the street was dark and eerie.

They walked to Magnus' front door together, wincing slightly at the loud drum beats and shouting echoing from inside.

Magnus himself opened the door and grinned. "Clary, darling! And Shirley, isn't it?"

"Simon." Simon corrected.

"That's what I said. Do come in." Magnus swung the door wide. He was dressed mainly in black, jeans and a shirt, but his jacket was gold and made Clary's eyes hurt. His eyes were also outlined in gold, and his hair had been bathed in glitter. Clary wasn't surprised, of course.

She shouldn't have been surprised when she got to the party room, either, but Clary still took a moment to stare.

The big room was full, with crowds of fae, vampires, werewolves, warlocks and other vaguely-humanoid creatures. Clary seemed to be one of the only Shadowhunters there. She stared at the vampire band playing some sort of ballady rock song, and the streamers and glitter on every available surface. A huge table was lined with sparkling drinks and bright tea-cakes, as well as roasts and vials of what looked suspiciously like blood. Balloons and buckets drifted magically around over people's heads, occasionally dumping glitter on some poor unsuspecting person.

Clary saw a handsome dark haired vampire shrieking as a balloon popped over his head, showering him in pink confetti. His friends roared with laughter and started taking photos."This is sooo going on Instagram!" one of them yelled. The vampire growled and tackled his friend to the ground, both of them rolling round in heart-shaped confetti.

The dance-floor, meanwhile, was so crowded you couldn't move without banging into someone. The floor lit up in coloured lights under dancing feet. Bubblegum-pink bubbles were also floating round the room, blown by a bored-looking werewolf guy with claws.

The music was so loud Clary had to practically shout to be heard. "Wow, Magnus!"

Magnus grinned. "Nice, isn't it? Your friend Isabelle helped me a bit, but I take most of the credit. Now off you go. I can see Herondale over there somewhere."

Magnus winked at Clary and sauntered off into the crowd. Simon and Clary glanced at each other and grinned nervously. Clary looked where Magnus had pointed, and saw Jace pushing through the crowd.

Coming in her direction.

Clary gulped. Simon squeezed her hand. "I'll leave you to it. I'm going to find a drink that won't turn me into some sort of rodent."

Clary glared as Simon hurried off. "Some friend you are."

"Talking to Lewis?"

Clary whipped her head back round. Jace had reached her and was standing there casually, hands in his pockets. He was dressed in jeans and sneakers like Simon, with a rumpled white shirt that his runes could just be seen underneath. His eyes shone gold in the light, making him look more like an angel than a human.

Clary suddenly wished she'd worn high-heels like Isabelle had told her to. She felt ridiculously short.

Jace seemed to give up waiting for her to say something. "Can I talk to you privately?" he asked.

"Oh. Um sure, I was going to ask you the same, actually - "

Jace grabbed her arm and lead her into the crowd. Clary bit her tongue to stop herself from babbling like an idiot.

Jace walked like a Shadowhunter. Fast, and like he had a purpose. The crowd parted easily for him, people unconsciously moving out of his way. Clary, on the other hand, was doing everything she could to keep her feet from getting stepped on.

Jace grabbed two glasses of bubbling pink liquid from a nearby stand and passed one to her.

"I thought you didn't drink pink drinks. You were too manly or something like that." Clary said.

Jace blinked at her. Then he looked amused. "For Valentine's day, I must make an exception."

Clary put the champagne glass to her lips. It was not alcoholic, thank the Angels. It tasted sweet, like lemonade, but lighter.

Jace led her right out into the very centre of the dance floor, where even he couldn't avoid the bumping elbows and stomping feet of the people dancing around them.

" _This_ is a private place to talk?" Clary said in disbelief.

Jace grinned. "It always is in the movies."

"In the clichéd high school prom movies, you mean."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

There was a pause as both of them lifted their glasses. Clary sipped hers, but Jace drowned his in one gulp.

"Clary - " he began, at the same time as Clary nervously said, "Jace - "

"You go first." Jace said quickly.

Clary could feel people dancing all around her, and the music was vibrating in the floor, but it all seemed somehow muffled.

She felt bold, much more than she'd expected. Maybe it was the night, or the drink in her hand, but something made Clary much blunter than usual. "Why have you been avoiding me?"

The air came out of Jace in a rush. He looked surprised, and then sad. "That's what I was hoping to talk to you about."

Clary felt a sudden prick of indignation. "You know, you could have easily just said, 'Clary, I don't want to hang out with you,' you didn't have to just shut me out."

Jace winced. "I know. I'm sorry. It's not that I didn't want to see you, it's just… "

Clary waited. The music was pounding in her ears. _Loooove is in the aiiiiir tonight…._

"Well, actually, it's because I wanted to see you much more than I should have." Jace said finally. "Clary, there's no point denying it. When I thought we were… you know. Siblings. I couldn't stand it, and I tried to tell you how I felt, and… well. You obviously didn't feel the same way."

Clary stared at him, almost wanting to laugh. She didn't feel the same way? Was he kidding?

"And I was so happy when I found out I wasn't related to you - Angels. We should be on a soap opera show." he grinned suddenly, but his smile faded. "Clary, it was so obvious that you had moved on, and I… hadn't, and I just couldn't take it. I'm sorry."

Jace seemed surprised that he'd said so much. He studied her face, biting his lip.

Clary blinked at him. Then she laughed. She leaned forwards, trying to stifle her mouth with her hand, but it was just so _ri_ _diculous._ Jace, the most beautiful, perfect boy she had ever met, was certain that she had moved on.

Jace's face only made Clary laugh harder. He was staring at her like she had just told him she was turning into a vampire.

"Sorry - " Clary gasped. "Jace - Angels, you're wrong." she managed to stand up straight again, taking gulp of air. "Jace, I don't know what you were thinking. This whole time I thought you were avoiding me because _you_ were the one that had moved on, the one that was disgusted with me."

Jace's face slackened. "Clary, no, I would never think that!"

"I never would, either." she said, and there was no trace of laughter in her voice now. The energy between them had gone from slightly awkward to horribly tense.

The lights from the dance floor reflected in Jace's eyes, making them flash. He was looking at her with his mouth slightly parted, like he couldn't decide if he should hold his breath or not.

"Clary…" he said finally. Clary hadn't noticed how close she was, and there wasn't any room for her to step away.

"I missed you." she said quietly.

"I missed you too." his voice was barely more than a whisper.

And maybe he moved first, or maybe someone behind Clary shoved her forwards with his elbow, but somehow they were together and they were kissing, both still clutching their glasses.

And she hadn't realised how much she had wanted this until now. Clary squeezed her eyes shut, and was surprised to find they were wet. A tear slipped down her cheek, and Jace pulled away.

"Are you okay?" He looked disheveled, for once. Surprised, like he hadn't been thinking. And nervous, as he brushed Clary's tears away.

She shook her head, embarrassed. "I'm fine, really. Sorry, I just…" Then she gave up, put her arms around Jace, and kissed him again. He tasted like the lemonade. Someone accidentally shoved Clary in the side and she nearly toppled over, but Jace grabbed her and held her tightly. Like he didn't want to let her go.

"Well, well, well. What a surprise."

Clary and Jace sprung apart, Clary blushing furiously. Magnus Bane was standing in front of them, somehow unruffled by the tight crowd. He had one eyebrow raised suggestively and was smirking.

"Magnus, really?" Jace said, still gripping Clary's hand.

Magnus cocked his head. "You had the lemonade. Of course. I may have forgot to mention warlock powders were mixed into it, which make people more, uh… somewhat _bolder_ than usual."

Clary blinked, then blushed even redder.

Magnus grinned at them both. "It's funny. I once walked in on your ancestors in this exact same situation, except that was a lot more awkward."

Jace coughed. "Nice talking to you, Magnus." he said pointedly.

Magnus didn't stop grinning. "I see you have things to do, Jace Herondale. I'll leave you to it. Oh, and Clarissa dear, don't drink too much more, okay? Your mother would kill me if she knew I let you take warlock powders."

He waved a hand and disappeared back into the crowd.

Clary looked nervously at Jace. "I guess that explains it." she said softly.

Jace took her arm, looking her straight in the eye. "Clary, I love you without warlock drugs and Valentine's day parties. I loved you even when I shouldn't have, and I loved you when I was lying awake at midnight missing you. _I love you,_ Clary. I'll say it now in case I can't later, but please believe me."

Clary felt lighter than she had in ages. She felt like she was was floating up to the ceiling. "Jace, come here."

Jace did, and as he moved to kiss her, a sudden bang echoed from above them.

A moment later, Jace stumbled away from her, covered in a sprinkling of pink confetti and glitter.

Clary wasn't much better off. She blinked as streams of pink glitter streaked down her hair and looked up to see one of the floating buckets that had just flipped over above them.

People around Jace and Clary were also lightly sprinkled, and they looked around in surprise. Jace and Clary stared at each other for a moment.

Then they burst out laughing.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Next up will be Jessa, so yeah, stay tuned...**


	6. Chapter 6

They shouldn't have come.

Jem knew it as soon as he got out of the car, as soon as Tessa knocked on the door, as soon as they walked together up the stairs.

He was wearing a white cotton shirt that reminded him uncomfortably of funeral-wear. Tessa had convinced him that jeans and sneakers were fine, but Jem felt strange in them, like he was pretending to be someone he wasn't.

Tessa, on the other hand, had been on the phone to Magnus for nearly an hour, and when Jem had walked past he'd heard her say, "the blue one? Are you sure?"

She was indeed wearing a blue dress, the colour of a pale morning sky. It floated out round her knees, but hugged her curves enough that Jem had to look away.

When she'd finally appeared on the stairs after getting ready, a sudden lump had filled up Jem's throat and he had only stared.

Tessa's hair was out, long and dark and made of cascading waves. She'd hardly put on any make-up, except a touch of eyeliner to bring out her stormy eyes. Her dress was like rippling water, or swirling clouds. She had smiled at him - almost shyly - and then looked down, biting her lip.

Jem had to say something. He opened his mouth, and hesitated. "You look really… nice."

She smiled a beat too late, and Jem knew he'd disappointed her - yet again. So they had walked to the car in silence.

Now, Tessa reached for the doorbell of Magnus' loft. It swung open almost immediately to reveal a bored-looking sprite. "Party's that way." she said curtly, jutting her chin at the stairs. "Magnus is probably getting drunk near the dance floor."

Tessa swallowed. "Thank you." She looked at Jem, and then started up the stairs. Jem followed, trying to ignore the sprite, who was watching him curiously.

They reached the top of the staircase, and Jem gulped.

The room was packed, everyone pressed against each other, yelling and singing and dancing. Indecently short dresses were everywhere, as well as half empty glasses balanced precariously on any flat surface. There was a band playing on a makeshift stage, the music electronic and clashing and so _loud._ Jem could feel the drum beats vibrating up through his feet. He stared at the flashing lights and pink glitter and the mob of dancers. It almost felt like a dream.

Tessa was biting her lip again, looking at Jem worriedly. He gave her what he hoped looked like a smile. "Do you want to find Magnus?"

"No need." Magnus materialised in front of them with his usual silent grace. Tessa and Jem both jumped.

"Magnus, must you?" Tessa said, but she was grinning as she stepped forward to hug the warlock.

"I must, Tessa darling. And James!" Magnus broke away from Tessa to smile at Jem. There was something thoughtful in his expression, almost slightly sad. "Settling in alright?"

"Yes, thank you." Jem felt like he should say something else, but his mind was completely blank.

Magnus gave him a sympathetic glance that Tessa - luckily - didn't notice. "I'd love to talk to you again later. Tessa wouldn't shut up about you on the phone."

Tessa rolled her eyes and elbowed her friend. They were so easy together, like brother and sister. Jem wished he could be more like Magnus.

"I wouldn't get started down that road if I were you." Tessa said. "Otherwise, I might just mention a certain person that _you_ have kept bringing up - " she froze mid-sentence in surprise, her mouth frozen and still parted. Jem noticed the sparkling blue mist around her that was unmistakably magic. Then Tessa glared at Magnus. "That is so unfair! You _still_ haven't taught me to freeze people yet, and I've been asking for _ages - "_

Just then Jem's Shadowhunter senses picked up a sudden movement from above him. He looked up just in time to see a floating bucket tip, right over his head.

Jem staggered backwards in surprise as he was showered with - _glitter?_ What was this?

Tessa and Magnus stared as Jem shook the glitter off his face. Magnus looked like he was trying not to laugh. Tessa raised an eyebrow at the warlock. "Very funny…" Then she came over to Jem and brushed the pink stuff off his face, biting down a smile. "It's in your hair."

Jem went still as he felt her fingers on his scalp. Shivers ran down his spine. He should step away, but he wanted to grab her hand and press it to his heart. He wanted to kiss her, right there, in front of all those people. And he knew that he never could.

"Are you okay?" Tessa studied him, taking her hand away. And that was when things went horribly wrong.

Someone bumped into Jem from behind, and he realised again how packed the room was. The walls were closing in on him, and the music was just white noise. People were yelling, bumping into Jem from where he stood, and they were all so, so different to him.

He was trapped, and he suddenly couldn't breathe, and Tessa's eyes were sad as she looked at him, and his heart was splitting again, and he was breaking into pieces -

"I'm sorry - " Jem gasped, his knees crumpling slightly under his weight. Magnus said something, his eyes sharp and worried, but everything had gone silent expect the ringing in Jem's head. The room was pressing in on him, and he was choking out, "I need some air," and he was running, pushing though the crowd, fighting to get out.

Jem saw balcony doors and he stumbled to them, bursting out into the cold night air. Two vampires were kissing in the corner outside, but they slunk away with one look at Jem, who sunk to his knees, shaking.

He'd vowed that Tessa would never see him like this, but now she had. Jem was letting her down - yet again. The thought made him bury his head in his hands.

Jem heard quiet footsteps behind him. He took a shaky breath as Tessa knelt down at his side. Her side brushed his arm and Jem flinched. He didn't look up.

"Jem…" Tessa said, and the word was a question in itself. "Are you okay?"

"Never better," he said, lifting his face at last.

Tessa's eyes stood out clearer in the semi-darkness. They pierced into Jem. One of the things he loved about her was her relentless curiosity, the need to ask questions of the world. He could tell it was killing her to just kneel there and wait, but she said nothing.

Jem waited for his breathing to even out. He owed it to Tessa to explain. Angles, she deserved far more than that, but Jem wasn't sure he could give it to her.

"Tessa, I'm so sorry. It was just - the lights, and the noise, and everything - sometimes it just gets too much." It sounded so pathetic that Jem winced as he said it.

Tessa blinked. Then she took his hands in her own. "Jem, I'm the one that should be sorry. If you had only told me… I know what you mean. Sometimes I can't take it either. I just thought - maybe it would be good for you to come, as well as Magnus convincing me you should…" she smiled softly. "But that was stupid of me. I'm sorry. We can go home."

"No." Jem said quickly. He could imagine the drive back, the awkward silence, Tessa trying to hide her disappointment from him. He couldn't face that yet. "No, I'm fine. I just need a minute."

Tessa brushed her hair back from her face. She was close to him, close enough that he wouldn't have to lean forward much to kiss her.

"Jem, you know you can always talk to me. You don't have to hide things." She said it gently.

Jem saw his reflection in her eyes. His face was pale and his eyes were haunted. He looked so different from who he used to be.

"You've changed, Tessa." Jem said finally. Bluntly. "The world has. Everyone's moved on, while I tried to watch through a wall of glass. And when I woke up, I realised that I'm still the boy from a century ago, from London, a boy who has no place here."

The heart-broken expression on Tessa's face speared him with guilt, but Jem had to make her understand. "I love you, Tessa. Please, believe me. But I know that I'm not what you expected, or what you wanted. You've had a whole lifetime with Will, and with Magnus, and you've seen so many things… how can you love someone who's so broken? So lost?"

Jem's throat closed up and he stopped, closing his eyes. Tessa's face was on the back of his eyelids, burnt into his mind.

" _Jem."_

He opened his eyes. Tessa looked shocked. "Jem, how could you possibly think that? I remember having this conversation with you a century ago, and you still haven't learnt?" She looked almost mad. Jem supposed that was a good thing, but his chest knotted up against his will.

"I will keep telling you this until you remember it." Tessa said firmly. " _You are not weak._ Jem, you are one of the strongest people I know." She slipped her hands from his and put them instead to his face. "I have changed, you're right. But I'm still the girl from London, awkward and bookish and curious. I haven't forgotten my old life, just as you haven't forgotten yours. I'm not going to let that go, and I'd never ask you too, either."

Jem swallowed. "But - "

"You've changed too, James." Tessa cut him off. The use of his actual name made Jem shiver, made the world slightly sharper. She leaned forward until her brow was almost touching his.

"But you're still the boy who I fell in love with, the boy who played me his violin, and talked to me even when no one else did. Please don't ask me how I could possibly love you. I love you and Will so much, and every day for all those years I would picture your faces and wish that I could see you again, just as yourself. And this is more than I ever dared to dream for."

She swallowed at the same time as he did. Her fingers were hot against his cheeks.

"Tessa…" he whispered.

"I love you, James." he could feel her sharp breath on his face. "And you're not broken. But it wouldn't change things if you were. I know how you feel, and we can work through it together. Please don't shut me out."

And her face was so earnest that Jem couldn't doubt her. And she was telling him to not doubt himself.

Tessa was biting her lip again. He knew that she was waiting for him. And she didn't seem to care if he was pathetic. She didn't think he was. And Jem knew then, with absolute certainty, that Tessa would be there for him, and things would change. He would still be different, but she didn't want him to hide it from her, to bottle it in and let it explode over like he had done now.

Jem would settle in, and he wouldn't have to put his past behind him, because Tessa didn't need him to. And suddenly, it felt possible.

To anyone watching them, they didn't look at all like a century old each. They looked like young teenagers, a girl and a boy barely sure of themselves, vulnerable and hanging, trusting each other enough to let down their masks.

Jem wasn't breathing as he leaned forward slightly, as he closed his eyes. His mouth met Tessa's and then they were kissing, hard and slow. Jem was on fire, but he would never burn out. Tessa looped her arms around his neck and pulled him close, and this couldn't possibly be real.

When they finally broke apart, they were both blushing. Tessa was an angel, framed against the dark skyline. She beamed at him, looking as happy as when she'd seen him coming towards her on Blackfriar's Bridge.

She stood up, and offered him her hand. "Come on, let's go dance."

"Dance?" Jem asked, confused. He listened to the loud, screaming music from inside. Tessa grinned. "Trust me."

Jem did, so he took her hand and let himself be dragged back into the house. Tessa led Jem right into the most crowded dancing spot and then curtseyed at him with an impish grin.

"What - " Jem began, as she grabbed his arm and put it on her waist. Then Tessa launched into a dance, on of the only ones Jem knew well. A simple foxtrot.

He laughed. "Very modern, Tessa."

"It was when I was a girl." she told him. Jem's feet moved automatically. The foxtrot had to be fast to keep up with the pulsing drum-beats, but somehow it fit the rhythm perfectly.

They waltzed around the dance-floor, receiving plenty of strange looks. Tessa didn't seem to care at all, and Jem didn't either. They were both laughing, tripping over each other, and it was the best dance Jem had ever been in.

They didn't notice Magnus watching them from over by the drink stand. He was smirking to himself. "Ah, young love."

* * *

 **Jem my cinnamon roll! Be happy and free!**

 **And next up is some Sizzy fluff...**


	7. Chapter 7

Simon, at that moment, was also at the drink stand, eyeing the drinks and doing his best not to look awkward.

He could see Clary dancing with Jace, both of them making moon-eyes at each other. Jace leaned forwards to whisper something in Clary's ear and she laughed, eyes shining. Simon was happy for his best friend, of course he was. But he couldn't help feeling a bit lonely.

Simon spotted Tessa dancing nearby as well. She was dancing with a dark-haired guy, who had to be Jem. The weird thing was, they were dancing some sort of old-fashioned ball-dance, which they managed to pull off surprisingly well.

Simon even saw Magnus striding off through the crowd, heading straight for Alec, who was watching the warlock with wide eyes.

Simon sighed, looking away. It was then that he spotted a ridiculously beautiful dark haired girl across the crowd. A very familiar girl.

It wasn't exactly one of those moments when their eyes met and the crowd parted unconsciously as they made their way toward each other in slow motion. Isabelle definitely saw Simon, and her eyes widened, but the vampire talking to her said something with a smug grin and she turned to glare at the guy instead.

Simon knew Isabelle wouldn't come over. It was up to him. So Simon pushed awkwardly through the crowd, even though he had the growing sensation that he was about to do something very stupid.

The vampire saw Simon first and scowled. Then his eyes widened as recognition dawned on his face. "It's - it's the Daylighter!"

Isabelle turned round, her expression unreadable. Her eyes seemed to nearly fry Simon on the spot. Her dress was short, black and lacy, and her boots were laced up to her knees, bulked up with what was probably a hidden collection of daggers.

The vampire was still spluttering at Simon.

"Yes, it's the Daylighter." Isabelle said, her voice tinged with annoyance. "His real name is Simon, if you're interested. Nice talking to you, Zeke."

The vampire seemed to get the message. He gave Simon a look that was part awe, part disgust, before stalking off. Simon sighed.

Isabelle sighed too, looking him up and down. She looked almost tired, but the Isabelle he knew never seemed to be tired. "Simon. I believe you owe me an explanation."

Simon resisted the urge to stuff his hands in his pockets. "Yeah. Um - "

Isabelle grabbed his arm, cutting him off, and dragged him towards the dance floor.

"Um… Isabelle?"

She turned to look at him as she walked, dark eyes still unreadable. "Remember the last party we went to?"

"Why does everyone have to keep bringing that up?" Simon grumbled.

Isabelle almost smiled. "Not that. I mean before you turned into a rat, when we were dancing."

Which had been almost embarrassing as a rat.

"Yeah." Simon said. "I don't really dance, as you might have guessed."

"Then it's time you learnt."

"What?" Simon had a very bad feeling as he was dragged onto the dance-floor.

Isabelle rolled her eyes. "Keep up, Simon."

People were pressing into them from all sides, and Simon and Isabelle were standing uncomfortably close. The music pounded in his ears, filling up his head.

Isabelle looked completely calm. "Lesson one." she said firmly. "It's only awkward if you care what other people think. Just do whatever moves feel right. We're all so close here, no one's really going to watch or judge you."

"Apart from you." Simon pointed out.

Isabelle smiled, which was progress. "I'll close my eyes. Which you should do too. Lesson two, it's all about the music."

"Isabelle - "

She cut him off. "Don't tell me you don't feel it. I know you do, Simon. You've got goosebumps on your arms. That's dancing, moving to music. It's simple."

Simon blinked. "Sounds easy."

Isabelle didn't look away as the song finished, and a new one started up. Then she closed her eyes. "Dance, Simon."

Simon realised there was no getting out of it. He moved awkwardly, looking at the people around him and flailing his arms around like they were. Fun.

Isabelle stood perfectly still, her eyes still shut. She was smirking slightly, like she could see him. "Lesson three, Simon. Don't watch. Just _feel._ "

Simon rolled his eyes before closing them again. The world went dark, and he could feel the people around him bumping into him. He could hear the music vibrating through his feet.

 _Dance, Simon._

 _Ah, stuff it,_ Simon thought. He started to move. And something clicked into place.

It reminded Simon of turning up the music loud in his earphones, or strumming out the perfect chord on his guitar. Goosebumps spread up his arms and he shivered as the drum laid out the beats for him and the guitar strummed the rhythm.

Simon danced.

He probably looked as stupid as ever, but at least he didn't feel awkward. Dancing really was simple. Simon didn't have much space to move, but the people around him moved with him, raising hands and stomping feet. And it was kind of awesome.

Simon opened his eyes to find Isabelle hadn't moved. She was looking at him with a strange expression. Then she smiled. "See? You're fine."

She was so beautiful, and so close. Simon felt her side brush his. "Dance with me, Isabelle." he said, feeling wild and brave and strong. It was something about the air, about the music, about the night.

She grabbed his arm, and they were dancing. Not choreographed, just whatever felt right. Just wherever the music went. Simon wasn't thinking straight, but it didn't seem to matter. Time passed in the form of pounding feet and guitar riffs and Isabelle's wild smile.

After three or four songs, Simon stopped to catch his breath. He had to say something now, before he lost his nerve. "Isabelle… I really am sorry about avoiding you."

Her face hardened, and he could almost see her putting up shields against him. "Huh."

Simon struggled to put his thoughts into words. How could he explain? "I guess - "

"Why do you think I wanted you to dance with me, Simon?" Isabelle interrupted.

Simon blinked. "Um… because you wanted to see me make an idiot of myself?"

"No." she said patiently. "I wanted to see how you did it. You know, most boys I've went out with would have refused, or copied me, or tried to look as sexy as they could. But you just did your own thing, like you didn't care what I thought. And even though sometimes you're an awkward, nerdish, weirdo - "

"Thanks." Simon grumbled.

Isabelle gave him a half smile. "You don't seem to really care what others think of you. You followed Clary everywhere when she first met us, not caring that we were a terrifying race with angel blood and your world would never be the same again. You didn't care what we thought of you. And I - " she paused, "I really like that about you, Simon."

Simon stared. Isabelle's face was open, and somehow vulnerable, and she was biting her lip, a gesture that reminded him of Clary.

"I really like you too, Isabelle." he said softly. "Maybe too much. And that's why I stopped talking to you." He took a breath. "I remember Jace saying to Clary that you'd rip out my heart and stomp over it in high-heels. And I knew he was right, I knew you had a long list of boyfriends who you never really seemed to care that much for. And I knew that you would dump me. And - " He swallowed,

"And I suddenly realised that I wouldn't be okay if you did. Because I… realised that it would hurt too much, and I didn't know why."

There. He'd said it. Simon studied Isabelle's face, but she gave nothing away.

"I guess I can't really be angry at you." she said finally. "After all, you're right. Jace and Alec, they fall in love without any doubts, and you can see how it kills them. I always wondered if there was something wrong with me, not seeming to be able to trust or love any boy like that. I'm usually the breaker of hearts. But in the past few days, I started to feel like - like… you had been different. And I was surprised to find I missed you."

Simon swallowed. He felt himself flushing. _Isabelle Lightwood_ had missed _him?_

"And what's more, Simon," Isabelle continued. "I was almost scared. You seemed to just… get me, like you knew me better than I knew myself. You always knew what to say to make me feel better, and I had never met anyone like you before. And maybe this isn't love, but I feel like… like - maybe it could be, if I gave myself a chance."

She broke off, looking surprised at herself, like she hadn't wanted to say that much. People were still dancing around Simon, banging into him and not apologising. The music was loud, and Simon's heartbeat seemed to follow the rhythm. His blood was singing, and he'd never felt anything like it before.

Isabelle was so unfairly beautiful, her hair catching the lights of the dance floor, and her eyes shining like gems. She was looking at him like she couldn't believe what she was seeing, like she didn't trust herself to say anything else.

Simon leaned forwards without thinking. "I… really like you, Isabelle Lightwood."

She leaned forward too, and her cheeks looked almost… flushed? "I really like you too, Simon Lewis."

And then, so quietly he had to practically touch his forehead to hers to hear it, she whispered, "Please don't break my heart."

It was one of those moments. Simon leaned forward at the same time as she did, and suddenly they were kissing.

 _This is really underrated,_ Simon thought hazily. And then he stopped thinking in complete sentences. His world was only this moment, with Isabelle's mouth hot on his and the music pounding in his ears and the people around them finally stopping dancing to cheer at them.

"Good on you, boy!" an old werewolf clapped Simon on the back, his words slurred.

"Izzy! Caught someone else?" a pretty faerie girl squeaked behind Isabelle.

Isabelle broke away to grin. "It looks like I have." She was so beautiful she seemed to radiate the light around her.

Simon saw Clary nearby, grinning at him with her thumbs up, and Jace was of course beside her, smirking. Alec and Magnus were standing near the balcony, holding hands, which made Simon grin. Alec met his eyes and gave him a slight nod. From Alec, that was the equivalent of a crushing bear hug.

Then Simon looked back at Isabelle, who's smirk looked a lot like Jace's.

"Come on, Simon," she said, "Let's dance."

* * *

 **So. Next chapter will be about what Magnus and Alec were doing while Simon was learning how to dance... I'll update soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I know - it took me forever to update and I'm sorry I was super busy, but I've written out the ending and hopefully it's up to standard. Thanks everyone for all the follows and faves, and hope you enjoy. This is the Malec chapter, probably the sappiest of them all...**

* * *

 _Idiot. Idiot. Idiot._ The word was a chant in Alec's head, and he squeezed his eyes shut with a sigh.

He shouldn't have come. What had he even been thinking? That Magnus would just waltz up to him, apologise for everything and then… and then what?

Alec bit his lip. It was _Alec_ that needed to apologise, not Magnus. And deep down, Alec knew that was why he had come to this stupid party.

He was standing in the very corner of the big room, blending in with the shadows in his black sweater. His legs were numb with standing in the same place for so long.

Simon was also standing by himself near the drink stand, looking as awkward as Alec felt.

Alec also spotted Jace. He was talking animatedly to Clary, who was laughing, shoving Jace's arm. Once, Alec might have scowled, but now he only felt happy for his parabatai… and annoyed with himself.

Alec scanned the crowd, looking for Magnus again. The warlock was standing with a big group of people, and they appeared to be singing the lyrics to the current song, which was some rock-band version of a love ballad.

Alec wished that Magnus would turn around and see him, and yet he was terrified that Magnus might.

And maybe warlocks had a special sixth sense, or maybe it was a horrible coincidence, but Magnus chose that exact moment to turn. He stretched, glancing behind him, and his eyes met Alec's.

Alec was frozen to the spot. He couldn't move, he couldn't look away.

Magnus said something to a sprite girl beside him, and put down his glass on the table. He walked effortlessly through the crowd, heading straight towards Alec.

Alec, meanwhile, was running through every swearword in every demon language Jace had ever taught him. He was completely frozen.

Magnus came to a stop at least three feet away. He was wearing a shimmering trench coat woven with gold thread, and it caught the light of the room. Magnus' eyes were lined in gold to match, and they studied Alec almost warily. "I didn't think you would come."

Alec opened his mouth - hesitated - and closed it.

"I had to talk to you." he said finally. If there was one good thing Alec thought about himself, it was that he was always honest, even if he didn't need to be.

"Parties never seemed like a forte of yours," Magnus said, "so should I be flattered?" He spoke casually, but distantly, like Alec was just a friend-of-a-friend.

Alec gulped. "I came to apologise." he said before he could lose his nerve. "You were right, Magnus. You were right all along, and I was just lying to myself."

Magnus' expression was unreadable. He said nothing.

"I did like Jace that way." Alec said hurriedly, desperate to fill the horrible silence. "At least, I thought I did. I wanted him to stay with me, to stay himself instead of growing up and leaving me alone. That's why I hated Clary when I first met her." The words were pathetic on his tongue. Magnus deserved to know this, but Alec could hardly bear telling him.

"And… I thought that was love. And I _do_ love Jace, just not that way. I never did, really. But I was so desperate to prove to myself that Jace wasn't leaving me behind, that I was independent, that I didn't like Jace in that way."

Magnus raised an eyebrow. Alec winced at himself, but he had to keep going, had to make Magnus understand.

"You did not deserve me dragging you along like that at all. I'm so sorry, Magnus. If it helps at all, I lay awake every night this past week thinking about what I did to you, and I could barely sleep. And… I'm just really sorry." Alec trailed off, unable to think of anything else. He was blushing, of course, and he had to force himself to meet Magnus' eyes.

Magnus studied him. There was a long, horrible silence.

"You really are sorry." The warlock said finally, and his tone seemed almost surprised.

"Yes," Alec said, because it was all he could get out. Magnus blinked, his cat eyes narrowing. He took a step towards Alec, and Alec's chest knotted.

"You're right." Magnus said, and the moment was gone. He stepped back again. "This never would have worked anyway."

Then he turned and walked away.

Alec stared after him, mouth open. It wasn't supposed to end like this -

 _Oh, so you thought Magnus was going to instantly forgive you and then ask you to dance with him or something?_ He thought to himself bitterly.

Alec wrapped his arms around himself. And so, yet another thing was slipping away from him.

But then something deep inside Alec said - _no._ And as he looked back up at the crowd, a sudden determination filled the hole in his chest. Maybe Magnus was right, maybe it wouldn't work out.

But Alec knew now that what he had felt was different from just a stupid crush. Maybe it could have been something more.

And he owed it to Magnus to try, to show the warlock that he was worth more than a back up.

And also, Alec realised, because he wanted to. He wanted to talk to Magnus again. He wanted to go out to dinner with Magnus, to hang out at his loft, to call him late at night. He wanted Magnus to smile at him again, to listen to him like he was actually considering what Alec had to say.

He wanted Magnus to forgive him.

Alec pushed off the wall, striding into the crowd. Adrenaline surged through his veins as he scanned the room for Magnus. The warlock was nowhere to be seen.

But was that a flash of gold out on the balcony? Alec pushed past people, almost running to the doors. He reached the balcony and burst outside.

Alec squinted as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. The balcony was deserted. And yet Alec could have sworn he had seen -

With a sudden flash of insight, he looked up.

Magnus was sitting on the edge of the roof, his legs dangling over the side. He made no move to acknowledge Alec, but they both knew Alec was there.

They also both knew Alec was a Shadowhunter. So it was no problem for Alec to swing himself up onto the railing, and then the roof. He sat next to the warlock in silence, his sudden rush of adrenaline fading.

Magnus' loft had an amazing view of the city. Buildings stretched out as far as Alec could see, cheerful neon lights glowing underneath the indigo sky.

Alec wondered if Magnus had chosen his flat because of this view. He could see from the the worn out and dented gutter lining the roof that Magnus came here often.

"What do you want?" Magnus asked finally. He didn't sound angry, just… tired.

Alec drew his knees up and rested his chin on them, feeling stupid. "I didn't get to tell you everything."

"I don't want another apology."

"No, Magnus, I wanted to say that even though I was an idiot, I knew somehow that you were different." Alec drew in a deep breath, determined not to look at the warlock beside him.

"I really like you, Magnus. More than you think, more than I should. More than I ever expected to."

Magnus made a startled noise, but Alec had to keep going. "You make me laugh. You're interesting. You listen to what I have to say as if you genuinely want to hear my opinion. You look at me like I'm different, not like I'm invisible."

He paused to take another breath. "And I missed you."

There was another silence. Alec dared a glance at Magnus, and immediately wished he hadn't. The warlock was staring at Alec like he'd never seen him before, and Alec couldn't seem to look away.

"I've never met anyone as unflinchingly honest as you." Magnus said finally, his words so quiet they were nearly blown away in the breeze.

Alec tried to smile. "Or anyone as awkward, I expect."

Magnus' eyes softened. "Or anyone as perceptive and humble."

This time, the silence wasn't as awkward.

"Are you angry?" Alec asked finally, feeling like a child.

Magnus almost smiled. "No. I understand what you did, And I should have known better. It's just… I haven't felt this way about someone in a long time."

The words startled Alec, made his chest twist and his heartbeat speed up.

 _Snap out of it, Alec._ But he didn't want to.

"Me neither." Alec said. "And… it could be something, couldn't it?" he sounded almost pleading. There was no point being subtle or discreet. Alec could only say it like he always did; straight out.

"I want to try again, if you do." Then he blushed and had to force himself not to bury his face on his knees. And Alec never blushed unless he was around Magnus.

Magnus was silent. Then suddenly he stood up, making Alec jump. The warlock held out his hand.

There was a question, a test, in that invitation.

Alec took it, and was pulled to his feet. Magnus let go of Alec almost immediately, and began to walk further up the roof. Alec followed, trying to make his footsteps as silent as Magnus'. He could hear music and laughter from inside.

Magnus walked up to the top point, next to the chimney opening. He pointed upwards to the sky.

Alec looked up and his eyes widened. The sky was cloudy, but directly above them, there was a perfectly shaped circle in the clouds where the sky was completely clear. The stars shone out as bright as gems, the night behind them a swirl of blue and purple and inky black.

"It was a very tricky spell to perform." Magnus said, and Alec looked back at the warlock to find Magnus watching him.

"But it means that the stars will always be visible from here. I like to come up here at night and sit here when I can't sleep."

Alec looked at the warlock. "I watch the stars when I can't sleep. I sit on my windowsill sometimes."

Magnus smiled, and it made Alec smile back without thinking. "It's comforting. I know the stars are always changing, but they're still always there."

Magnus' smile faded. "Being immortal isn't just endless parties, Alec. Sometimes I can't take it, sometimes I feel myself fading away. But when I met you, it was like I'd woken up again. And I couldn't explain it."

Then Magnus gave Alec a sad smile. "But you don't want me. I'm immortal, Alec. I'm a warlock. I have demon blood running in my veins."

"But you're still a person," said Alec firmly. "And… I still want to try."

There it was.

Magnus' face changed, a brief flicker of surprise, and then something else, something deeper.

"You never fail to surprise me, Alexander." he said quietly. "And… the strange thing is, I want to try as well."

Alec blinked. _Magnus_ felt the same? It seemed nearly impossible.

Magnus smiled slightly at Alec's expression and took a tentative step forward. With his cat eyes glowing in the darkness, and slight blue glow of magic around his hands, Magnus looked did not look normal at all. And yet he somehow looked more human than Alec had ever seen him.

"I am… very glad that I met you, Alec."

Alec's throat closed up suddenly. He swallowed hard. He was standing on the edge of a cliff, and it would only take one movement for him to fall. The question was whether Magnus would catch him.

There was a moment of silence, as they both stood, only a step away from each other.

And in the end, it was Alec who moved first. He took the last step forward, then his hands were clasped with Magnus' and they were kissing.

Alec had thought about doing this before, but he'd imagined he'd be hopelessly awkward, and he wouldn't know what to do with his hands, or his mouth. But in real life Alec wasn't thinking about any of those things. His word was only the cool breeze and soft darkness and Magnus' mouth on his.

When they pulled away Alec was surprised to find he wasn't blushing. Magnus leaned forward so his forehead was against Alec's, and they stood like that for a long time.

"Was that your first?" Magnus said finally, softly.

Alec nodded slightly. Magnus' mouth curved up in the corner. "It almost felt like my first, too."

The warlock's hands were hot in Alec's, and he looked down to see a warm blue glow shining out of their laced fingers. Magnus' magic curled its way up Alec's arms, cool against his skin. It drifted around Magnus like clouds around the sun.

They stood, leaning against each other as the swirling blue encased them, as bright as the starry sky above.

* * *

 ***Wipes forehead* done! Hope that was okay, and stick out for the conclusion chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Final, super-short, fluffy conclusion chapter...**

* * *

The party passed in a colourful blur.

Everyone danced, even Alec, after Magnus dragged him onto the dance floor with a devilish grin.

Jace and Clary were practically inseparable, and they didn't notice the knowing glances and smirks the others gave each other behind their backs.

Simon stayed away from most of the drinks, as he didn't want a repeat experience of the rat-kidnapping fiasco. However, Jace assured Simon that the pink lemonade was harmless, so Simon gulped down at least five glasses, to Clary's horror.

This lead to Simon jumping up onto the stage where the band was playing, grabbing a guitar off a vampire and playing an admittedly awesome riff while singing out of tune at the top of his lungs. Luckily by that point in the night no one seemed to care at all.

Jem and Tessa were the life and soul of the dance floor, and Tessa looked happier than the gang had ever seen her. Jem looked different as well. There was colour staining his usually pale cheeks, and his eyes were light and laughing instead of haunted. And the way Jem and Tessa looked at each other made everyone hide a smile.

Alec also looked much happier than usual, and he kept looking over at Magnus like he couldn't believe the warlock was there. His hand stayed clasped with Magnus' the entire night.

* * *

It was well past midnight when people finally started leaving, most of them supporting some friend who had either passed out or had been turned into a rodent.

Clary, Jace, Simon, Isabelle, Jem, Tessa and Alec stayed with Magnus until the very last person had left, and then Magnus walked out with them to the street.

Tessa asked Magnus to stay over with her and Jem for the rest of the night, and Magnus agreed easily. "I really wasn't looking forward to cleaning up, anyway."

Simon offered to drive Jace, Alec and Isabelle back to the institute. As they climbed into the van, Clary looked over her shoulder at Magnus, Tessa and Jem. "Do you guys want a lift?"

Jem looked at Tessa, who smiled and shrugged. "We were going to catch a taxi anyway. So... if it's not too much trouble…"

"There's room in the back." Simon said with a grin. Alec raised an eyebrow at Magnus.

"Sure." Magnus said, looking at Alec. So they all piled in too.

Isabelle claimed shotgun next to Simon, who was driving. She took his free hand in hers and squeezed it, before turning on the radio and changing the station.

The channel was playing lovesick pop songs that they all knew, and Isabelle turned it up loud.

They drove through the night, everyone singing along out of tune, rolling down the windows when they got to the choruses and yelling the lyrics into the darkness.

Jem knew none of the words, but he sang the choruses as best he could, often getting the words wrong and making them all burst out laughing. He was sitting with Tessa in the very back, and she had her arm slung over him. They looked so easy together.

Clary, Jace, Alec and Magnus were crammed in the middle, Clary practically sitting on Jace's lap. Neither of them seemed to mind, of course.

And Alec had his head on Magnus' shoulder, Magnus playing with Alec's hair like he'd done it a thousand times before.

When Simon finally pulled over at Tessa and Jem's house, they all sat in the car silently, dragging out the moment that none of them wanted to end.

"That turned out well, didn't it?" Magnus said finally. There was a chorus of 'thank you's and 'it was amazing's and 'we have to do it again's.

Magnus grinned, getting out of the van. "Well, it was obvious we all needed it." he said pointedly.

And they all grinned back.

* * *

 **And thanks for reading! It doesn't get cheesier than Valentine's day does it? Signing out, but please drop a review below - it would be much appreciated! *winning smile***


End file.
